1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat boarding ladders and more particularly to a boarding ladder which may be mounted at any position along the gunwale of the boat.
2. Prior Art
Boat boarding ladders are regularly used for boarding large and small water craft from the water. Although used regularly in scuba diving or water skiing, the ladders provide assistance for boarding boats at any time entry into the boat from the water or from a surface below the gunwale of the boat is desired.
In the past, boarding ladders have normally been of the hook ladder design which provides a frame having a curved upper portion which is hooked over the gunwale of a boat. This design supports a plurality of rungs at the side of the boat to facilitate boarding.
This ladder design, as well as other modifications of this design, have been less than satisfactory in that the ladder does not provide a steady attachment to the boat and often will move or slide when engaged during entry into the boat. Further, prior art boarding ladders have not provided an uncomplicated and inexpensive structure which provides the safety factors of, a positive attachment to the boat, is adjustable to provide various angles of incline relative to the hull of the boat, and is collapsible for easy storage. Prior designs also have not incorporated characteristics above described into one package having at the same time the versatility necessary to position the ladder at any point along the gunwale and still allowing easy transfer from one boat to another.